Loyalty
by Micuko
Summary: Spectra is bored. So what does he do? Goes to Gus for some entertainment. But does Gus like the idea and does he have to go along with it to prove his loyalty? It's YAOI, you're warned. Don't read if you don't like.
1. Chapter 1

There aren't enough Spectra & Gus stories out there! XD So I decided to write a one-shot(well, in 2 parts though).

This is yaoi, be warned. Gus/Spectra. I don't own the character or the show.

~Enjoy. ^^

* * *

Things weren't working as Spectra had planned and he didn't like it. The damn vexos were getting in his way too much and he wanted them gone. The only good thing now was that Gus was there, as loyal as ever, ready to serve him in any way. Hmm, in _any_ way? Now that was an interesting thought. Maybe something could fix his bad mood after all. Smirking a little to himself he made his way to Gus's room, where the other was probably getting ready for sleep. It was quite late after all. He stopped just outside the room and listened for a moment. There wasn't any sound inside the room. Wondering what his dear servant was doing he pushed the door carefully almost without a sound. However slight the noise he had made was Gus appeared to have heard him and quickly looked up at him and away from the book he was holding in his hands.

Spectra felt his mouth go dry. His servant - and a friend, he had to admit - was lying on the bed, bare and pale skin visible where the sheet didn't cover it. Blue hair let loose and soft-looking, beautiful green eyes focused on him. The blond licked his lips at the tempting sight. It's not like he had never realised his friend was pretty but now - seeing him on the bed and covered by nothing but a thin sheet - he had to admit that Gus looked gorgeous.

"Master Spectra?" Gus swiftly recovered from the surprise of seeing Spectra in his room at that time of the evening and sat up properly, a slightly worried look replacing the startled one. "What can I do for you? Did something happen?" were the quick questions that followed.

"I simply couldn't fall asleep, Gus, nothing to worry about." The blond brawler answered casually. "And I was wondering if you'd like some company?" Yeah, acting innocent would not fool Gus, but it was fun, so why not?

Just as he expected Gus narrowed his eyes slightly, obviously already calculating possible reasons for Spectra to be there. But finally he just nodded.

"Yes, I'd love that." he smiled and put the book under his pillow. "Take a seat." he gestured with a hand to a chair near the bed and pulled the white, thin blanket around himself more firmly. He felt a little uneasy around Spectra when half-naked(he had only his boxers on) while the other guy was completely dressed.

Spectra had to hide a smile at that and instead of sitting on a chair he sat on the bed, closer to Gus then needed. It made the blue-haired boy blush lightly which was an amusing reaction too.

"Ah, let me just get something to put on." Gus added. "I don't really like the way you're looking at me." he joked in a teasing tone and there was a grin on his face as he moved to stand up and find a piece of clothing.

Spectra chuckled. "No need. I rather like you like this, as you've already noticed." he smirked and pushed the other on the bed before he had even managed to stand up. Gus settled on the bed again, another blush covering his cheeks, but he brushed off Spectra's words, thinking that the other was joking too. Yet he didn't fetch himself any clothes. Fine, If Spectra wanted it that way... "What were you reading anyway?" The blond asked nicely after a moment and gave him a small smile.

Gus' face softened, knowing that he was the only one allowed to see a real smile from Spectra. Little did he know why that smile had appeared on the other's lips.

"Err, nothing really." he appeared uncomfortable. "Just some romance novel, I found it amongst my things and decided to give it a try. I-I don't even like it though." He added immediately, maybe even regretting sharing that with Spectra. He expected the other to tease him about his choice of book - after all, a sappy romantic story? Hah. But the teasing never came.

Spectra just shook his head in amusement. "You seem that type when I think of it." he muttered more to himself than to Gus, but the other still heard him since they were so close to each other.

Gus was about to complain and insist that he really didn't like it when Spectra did something quite unexpected. For Gus that is. The powerful blond leaned towards his companion without a warning and placed a tender kiss to his lips. Gus was so shocked that he forgot how to breathe. After just a few seconds it was over and the pressure on his lips disappeared. They were stilled burning up though and he had to resist the urge to touch them. The most shocking thing of all was that Spectra was actually capable of being _gentle_. That in itself was startling. Usually Spectra took whatever it was that he wanted by force. And if he wanted Gus... well, he could just take him in that way too, like everything else he did.

"M-Master Spectra? Why... why did you..."

The blond was smirking again. "Hmm? Why did I kiss you? I felt like it. And... I feel like doing a lot more to you, Gus." he admitted truthfully and quite shamelessly. He suddenly grew serious. "Will you let me do that? Will you let me test just how far your loyalty to me goes?"

Gus shuddered at those words and stared at his master and friend uncertainly. Spectra knew that Gus would do anything for him. Was this a test? To see how far he'd allow him to go? For a moment he had thought that it was something more and it saddened him to think that he was wrong. Why did it make him sad anyway? It's not like he _wanted_ to have something more with Spectra, right? All he wanted was to be beside him, to follow him and be close to him. And he had that, didn't he? He looked away, thinking for a moment what to do. However, Spectra didn't feel like waiting anymore and pushed the blue-haired boy on the bed before climbing on top of him.

"Gus, I need your answer now. Because you know what they say... silence means agreement. Is that true?" he smirked down at the boy, seeing the startled and almost frightened look in his eyes. "Let me do anything I wish to you." he purred and rubbed the lower part of his body against that of Gus', making the other gasp. "Well? I'm still waiting.."

Gus looked at him again and wondered what would happen if he said no. He had the right, didn't he? His loyalty shouldn't be decided in such a way! But he had the feeling that even if he said no Spectra would do whatever he wanted with him. After all the guy was way stronger than Gus. And yet... would he let Gus go if he didn't want to go along with this? Gus didn't have time to really think about it though since he could see the impatience in Spectra's eyes and didn't want to test it. He had to give his answer now.

So he nodded his head once.

* * *

Well, what did you think? Did you like it? Or not? ^^

The 2nd part will have a lemon, so you're warned from now. =D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello there. How are you? I'm hoping fine. I finished the second part. Since a friend of mine wanted a chapter-ed story I promised her I'd write more of them. However, that's the reason this part ends in such a way. They don't talk and try to sort their feelings and thoughts out, and I'll make a sequel especially for that, but only if there's a need for it. You'll tell me about that, nee? ^^ Anyway I'll ask you not to read this if you're not over 16, please, I don't want to corrupt you mind. *grins*  
I don't own them.

Please enjoy.

_

* * *

_

_Gus looked at him again and wondered what would happen if he said no. He had the right, didn't he? His loyalty shouldn't be decided in such a way! But he had the feeling that even if he said no Spectra would do whatever he wanted with him. After all the guy was way stronger than Gus. And yet... would he let Gus go if he didn't want to go along with this? Gus didn't have time to really think about it though since he could see the impatience in Spectra's eyes and didn't want to test it. He had to give his answer now._

_So he nodded his head once.

* * *

_

Spectra grinned at him. Actually _grinned_. Gus felt like giving him a smile back, but stopped himself in time. He still wasn't sure that what was happening was actually a good thing. But he just couldn't say no, not to Spectra. He gasped as his master's lips pressed against his neck and then placed butterfly kisses around the place, gentle yet passionate. Spectra's hands weren't idle either, they were caressing his sides and Gus closed his eyes in embarrassment when they moved aside the thin sheet that was covering him and then pushed it at the end of the bed. He opened them, however, when the kissed stopped and Spectra let out a low groan. Confused Gus stared for a second at him before realising that Spectra was looking at his body with lust-filled eyes as if ready to devour him whole. Gus whimpered at the sight, not even aware of it, but Spectra was as he looked at Gus' face sharply, a smile forming on his lips.

Gus had never had anyone touch him in such a way and Spectra doing this to him was heavenly. He didn't care what could happen next, he just let go and decided to enjoy the moment. He didn't even care that this might just be a way for Spectra to find out exactly how loyal Gus was. He didn't. All he wanted was Spectra to keep touching him. As if reading his mind the blond-haired boy let his hands caress Gus' hips and captured his lips in a kiss. The kiss was different from the first one, it wasn't gentle or careful, it was full of passion and desire. And Gus returned it willingly. The hands were caressing the inside of his thighs now, stroking up and down as far as they could reach. Gus couldn't hold it back anymore, he moaned loudly into Spectra's mouth, his own arms now secured around the other boy's body. Gus allowed his hands to fist Spectra's clothing and he used them to bring the blond boy closer. He was rewarded with a slightly startled moan when their bodies melted into each other even more.

Spectra pulled away from the heated kiss and breathed in and out, trying to get oxygen into his lungs. Wow. He himself was surprised by how good Gus was at this, not to mention that the blue-haired boy was more willing than Spectra thought he would be. Spectra had really thought that he would have to convince Gus, to persuade him with seductive words and whispered promises and all the sappy things the other seemed to like to read about. Maybe he had been wrong. And by the way Gus whimpered underneath him and tightened his arms around Spectra to pull him closer to kiss once more it appeared that what he wanted was to resume what they had been doing just a moment ago. And who was Spectra to deny him?

Gus shuddered in delight as his friend and master started kissing him again while the hands on his thighs kept on stroking his soft, pale skin. The hands wandered a bit until they stopped at his underwear and without a warning Spectra pushed his boxers down and then off his body. Gus was blushing once more, he knew it, but at least this time Spectra didn't see it as he was too busy kissing him. The kiss came to an end once more when oxygen was needed but Spectra didn't stop kissing Gus, this time he started to place soft, open-mouthed kissed along his neck then collarbone. He bit the skin enjoying the startled yet excited intake of breath and the way Gus fisted his clothing more tightly. He smirked against the skin and moved down, kissing and licking every inch of exposed skin until he reached a nipple and bit it gently. Gus gasped again, murmuring little "oh, oh, oh." constantly. Spectra enjoyed the tortured sounds Gus was making and definitely wanted to hear more. He circled the nipple with his tongue before moving to the other and giving it the same treatment. He slid a hand very close to the other boy's erection which was begging for attention but he deliberately ignored it and instead teased the area around it until Gus was so frustrated by it that he let a loud groan that sounded almost like a threat. Spectra grinned in satisfaction and finally fisted the cock and gave it a few strokes. Gus moaned in surprise and pleasure, eyes widening and face flushing deep red. Spectra hummed, satisfied at the reaction, and licked Gus' sweet, delicious skin while fisting him, going from light teasing to fast strokes and it was driving Gus mad. It repeated again, slow and light then fast and powerful.

"Oh, Oh, j-just a little more." he managed to pant out between moans, eyes full with ecstasy. His hands were holding onto Spectra as the other teased and pleasured him. He was close, that was obvious and with every stroke he could feel that his release neared. "I- Oh God! P-please... m-master... " his head rolled from side to side, mouth open to allow clear, loud, delighted sounds from emerging without him trying to stop them.

And it really took only a few strokes for Gus to come. Spectra detached his mouth from the skin of the beautiful boy to look up at him as his face contorted in pleasure. Gus looked angelic. Face red with excitement, lithe body almost shuddering from so much stimulation. Mouth open to let a shout ring through the room. A shout of Spectra's own name. _Master Spectra._ And then his warm sperm shot out and covered Spectra's hand and the blond felt a strong, possessive feeling fill him at knowing that he had made this to Gus, that Gus had shouted his name, that he had let Spectra do it. Gus closed his eyes, trembling from the strenght of his orgasm and trying to catch his breath. He had come so quickly that he was almost embarrassed. But it had felt like nothing before.

Once he recovered he looked at his master and realised that he would have to return the favour in some way. He bit his lower lip and then hesitantly slid a hand downwards to cup Spectra's erection through the clothes. His master hissed and let his head fall back onto Gus' chest.

"M-master Spectra?" he cursed himself for letting his voice shake. He cleared his thoat. "What should I-?"

Spectra frowned. He would really like to take Gus, he knew that. But he was fairly sure that even though Gus would let him the blue-haired man probably wouldn't want to go all the way. Spectra wasn't sure what he felt for Gus apart from the lust, close friendship and that warm feeling of safety, and the knowledge that he could trust Gus even with his life. But it was that friendship that didn't let him do whatever he wanted to Gus. It was that friendship that stopped him and reminded him that _it was Gus_, and he didn't want to hurt him. Because Gus was always there for him, even letting him do these perverse things to him. Because he would let Spectra do anything to him and Spectra knew it. All because Gus felt such strong loyalty and friendship for him.

"Master Spectra?" Gus tried again when there was no reply. He was surprise to note that his friend - and lover? - seemed hesitant and unsure.

"I-" Spectra tried and looked at Gus, words dying out on his tongue. The beautiful green eyes of Gus stared at him, somewhat worriedly. And he just shook his head and crushed their lips together.

Gus melted into the kiss immediately, one arm tightly around Spectra's waist and the other starting to massage his master's hard-on through the pants. He wanted to feel the erection properly, he suddenly _needed_ to feel how hot and big it would be in his hand, without restriction of clothes. He wondered how it would feel inside of him. Gus swiftly set both of his hands on the task of removing the pants and when he finally pulled them off he didn't waste time and pulled the underwear off as well. Spectra made a choking sound against Gus' mouth as the blue-haired boy closed his hand around his shaft. The blond boy pulled his mouth away to groan and then rested his head on Gus' shoulder. It felt incredible. He had touched himself before but this was nothing like it.

Gus smirked at he realised how much Spectra enjoyed it. But what was more - he himself was starting to get a hard-on again. He couldn't help it if he got turned on by the erotic sight of the strongest brawler he had ever known in such a state - moaning uncontrollably, with hips moving on their own to thrust into the pleasuring hand around his erection. Gus groaned, feeling his cock come to live once more and needing to be touched. How had Spectra managed to hold back touching himself for so long while pleasuring Gus? He didn't know but he felt he'd go crazy if he didn't get any relief any time soon. He realised what he wanted, what he needed and what Spectra would want as well, but it was such a big step and there would be no going back afterwords. He stopped stroking his master and smiled at the frustrated groan it resulted in.

"Hhm, master, you'll have your release." he promised, the hand that had been around his waist now moved to his masked face and stopped on the soft lips, caressing him lovingly.

Spectra closed his eyes at the action, not expecting such gentleness right then. He let himself enjoy it just for a little while and then huffed and sat up, straddling Gus and looking at him in annoyance.

"You have guts, I'll give you that." he said in an accusing tone, his voice husky and full of lust. He needed to come desperately damn it, what was Gus playing at? Didn't he know that he was barely stopping himself from forcing him into something he wouldn't want? Seriously, Spectra was barely restraining himself from just raping him right on the second.

Gus looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry, It's just-" he blushed and no matter how annoyed Spectra was he couldn't help but be amused and intrigued at the suddenly shy boy. Just what? "I-I.. I want you to... to take me." Gus finished shyly, voice filled with sincerity and need, eyes pleading for Spectra to just get on with it. Spectra could see how nervous and maybe even frightened Gus was as well and he smiled reassuringly before placing a soft kiss on the other's lips. The blond was shocked that Gus actually wanted this. But he welcomed this turn of events nonetheless. Spectra knew that what he had started to feel wasn't healthy, what had started as a bit of fun was turning into something way more serious and even though he knew it shouldn't he didn't mind, he just let it.

Another kiss was placed on the trembling lips and this time they responded. After a few seconds he pulled away to regard Gus with a calculating, serious gaze. And then the most unexpected thing happened. He reached up and pulled his mask off then let it fall somewhere on the bed behind him. Gus just stared with wide eyes. Spectra without a mask always took his breath away. He was so beautiful. The flawless, fair face, the bright blue eyes, the kissable lips which were swollen from their previous activity. As if in a trance Gus reached up and touched the face, at first just touching shyly and then caressing the cheeks with more confidence, the sides, the nose, the forehead, never taking his eyes off of him. Spectra allowed himself a little smile and closed his eyes as gentle fingers skid across his eyelids and then down to his lips. He smirked as he opened his eyes again and playfully licked a digit and sucked it into his mouth. Gus "Oh"-ed and his eyes widened with lust.

"Please." Gus found himself saying and barely recognized his voice as it had become so low and rough with need.

Spectra let the finger go and leaned down for a passion-filled kiss. When they separated the blond boy moved away and smirked at the startled face of his more-than-servant.

"I'll be back in a second." he promised and exited the room but only to fetch some lubrication. He had never done this before - Gus as well, he was sure - but he knew how it should be done. He didn't want to rush things and hurt Gus too much. When he returned he found the blue-haired beauty still on the bed, and the green eyes of his soon-to-be-loved were trained on his every move.

Spectra smirked and allowed Gus to take in the sight. The blond boy had taken the liberty and completely remove the reminder of his clothes. He was now stark naked as he moved towards the bed. He crawled until he was towering over Gus again and placed another kiss on his lips. The blue-haired brawler could get used to those small kisses and to the gentler side of his master and friend. He brought his arms up and wrapped them around Spectra, enjoying the bare, soft skin against his fingertips.

"I got us this." Spectra muttered and showed Gus the tube of lube he had fetched. "I know you've never done this before." He continued and his voice was uncharacteristically soft. "So I'll just ask you to relax, ok? And to tell me if it becomes too much for you, just tell me, I won't get mad."

Gus nodded and gave Spectra a small smile, feeling way more reassured because of the thoughtful words. He was nervous as hell, but this was Spectra. Sure, the blond could be really cruel and evil, but never to Gus and the thought made him relax a bit. As he was worshiped with kisses and caresses he wondered how come they'd never tried this before. Spectra spread Gus' legs apart and leaned down to tease his navel while a hand started to stroke his friend's hard-on once more. Gus was taken by surprise when a slick digit circled his opening but then Spectra licked the head of his erection and he relaxed again. Gus didn't have the time to wonder about when Spectra had found the time to slick his fingers with the lubricant because one of said fingers forced it's way inside of him and he gasped in surprise. It wasn't really that painful as much as it was just something new. He relaxed his body at the best of his abilities and tried to get used the the intruder.

Spectra did his best to be gentle but considering that he was never gentle with anybody it was quite difficult. He massaged the entrance carefully, rubbing the walls and loosing them up enough to slide a second finger in. Gus whimpered this time, making Spectra frown slightly and lean down to engulf the cock of his lover in his mouth. The reaction was instant – Gus moaned in delight and bucked his hips into Spectra's warm cavern. The blond beauty used the distraction to add another finger. They were already three and Gus didn't seem in too much pain, that was a good sign. He let go of the cock and instead focused his attention on Gus as he thrust his fingers in and out of the delightfully tight opening. Gus' face seemed to change from pain to pleasure and again but when Spectra finally found his sweet spot he blue-haired teenager gasped then let out a long, pleasure-filled moan and uttered a plea for more. Spectra repeated the action a few more times, taking his time and loosening him up, until he felt Gus was relaxed and ready for him. Spectra removed the fingers and coated his own arousal in the slippery liquid. He hesitated a moment and looked up at Gus. Goddess, his blue-haired pet was even more alluring in that moment, cheeks so beautifully flushed, eyes glazed over with carnal need, lips parted and letting out unintelligible whimpers which Spectra suspected were pleas for him to hurry up. Gus' gaze cleared a bit and he nodded his head, giving permission for Spectra to continue.

That was all the blond needed. He spread Gus' legs a bit more and placed them over his shoulders before positioning his erection against the puckered hole. He carefully pushed against the entrance, holding his breath as he did so. Once the head was in he glanced at Gus who was gasping irregularly and had his eyes shut tightly. Spectra took a deep breath and continued forward.

"Relax, Gus, just relax." He whispered soothingly and places tender kisses on the flushed skin of the boy's stomach. "It will get better." He smiled when he heard a hmm in reply even if Gus did not open his eyes yet.

To Gus it felt like he was being split in two. He had never though it would be so painful. But Spectra was doing his best not to hurt him too much and for that Gus was grateful. He could bear anything for his master and friend and especially something that could bring them even closer together.

He knew Spectra hadn't been this intimate with anyone else and even though his body hurt like Hell he could feel a strange, fuzzy feeling warming him from the inside. Once Spectra was all in Gus took a few deep breathes and relaxed his body just as Spectra had advised him. The little touches and kisses his blond master left on his flushed skin were a nice and pleasant distraction from the pain and when he was pulled into a demanding, pleasurable kiss he let go completely, giving himself to Spectra - mind and body. And then his blond companion started to move sensually, slow, yet firm thrust in and out of him and Gus felt like he was both on Heaven and Hell. Agonizing pain was ripping through his whole body as he was kissed senselessly. He was just thinking that it would hurt until the end when a snap of Spectra's hips against his own left him moaning loudly.

Spectra broke the kiss, alarmed, thinking he might have been to harsh and hurt his lover but the ecstatic face he saw left him with no doubt of what had happened. He aimed his hips in the same way again and was rewarded with another strong moan. Gus started to meet every thrust with his hips, thrashing and writhing on the bed constantly as his groans and moans filled the room. Spectra was encouraged and turned on by the display and quickened his movements a bit, deliberately making them harder even though at that point he didn't have much control over his body, it seemed to know what to do on its own and Spectra didn't need to _think_ anymore, he just needed to _feel_.

Gus scratched his nails across his lover's back, driving them into the tender flesh, needing something to anchor him otherwise he felt like he could drawn in the see of emotions, sensations and most of all the intense pleasure that was making him dizzy. They were moving rapidly now, both so close to heaven, just a little bit more, a little bit.

"S-Spectra!" Gus hissed out and then let out a moan as he suddenly climaxed, his whole body shuddering at the power of it.

The blond brawler gasped at the feeling of Gus' anus tightening so much around him and the fact that Gus had uttered his name. Not 'Master Spectra'. Just _Spectra_. It was too much for him and with a groan of Gus' name he, too, followed his new lover into the abyss of the disbelievingly pleasurable and sinful completion. Sectra only had the strenght to pulled out of him, to spread the blanket over them and relax next to Gus. He pulled the other boy closer, allowing him to curl up into him. Spectra only needed to close his eyes and was off, Gus already fallen asleep into his arms.

* * *

a/n The ending was a bit abrupt, but I did that because there will be a sequel. ^^ But... maybe it's fine as it is? Please share your thoughts with me, did I do something wrong; was it ok; did it need something more? I'm not good at writing smut that much... so, forgive me if it wasn't to your liking. Anyway, review so I'll know, ok? thanks. ^^


End file.
